


The Jagged Little Rewrite

by thequeensfan1117



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x03 Compliant, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeensfan1117/pseuds/thequeensfan1117
Summary: Quinn overhears what Santana is saying to Kurt and decides to step in.





	The Jagged Little Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely inspired by Santana's rant to Kurt in "Jagged Little Tapestry". Not particularly Santana-friendly, for obvious reasons.

"Maybe Blaine grew weary of dating a breathier, more feminine Quinn Fabray." 

Kurt could do nothing but stare at the woman he 'd considered a friend for years. He knew that the things he'd said to Brittany and Santana back in the choir room did not necessarily ring true for them the way they had for himself and Blaine, but did it warrant the verbal assault he was receiving right now? 

She opened her mouth again – to unleash more of the 'Snix Juice', most likely – when another voice rang out behind her.

" _Maybe_ you can tone down the attitude just a bit, Santana."

Glancing over Santana's shoulder, Kurt watched the aforementioned Quinn make her way toward the trio. Rachel seemed relieved to see her as well. Santana, however... 

"No one asked for your opinion, Fabray," she snapped. 

"Ah, but I _did_ hear you say my name just now." 

Despite the light tone of her voice, Kurt could practically feel the disapproval radiating from Quinn as she stopped in between the two of them. 

"And Brittany asked me to come after you and make sure you didn't kill him before your wedding." 

Santana scoffed. "Like he's invited after what he said." 

Kurt felt a sharp pang stab his chest at those words. After living together in Bushwick and bonding ever-so-slightly after the club's impromptu memorial for Finn, he'd honestly believed he and Santana had worked through all the issues in their relationship and become a family. But really, deciding to not invite him to the most important day of her life – without consulting Britt, no less? This just proved that the two of them couldn't be that close after all. 

"Santana, you don't mean that," Rachel offered weakly. 

"You know what? That's not the point. Hummel just tried to crap on my engagement to the love of my life, and you two are _defending_ him!" 

"I was just speaking with your best interest in mind -- " 

"That is bullcrap and you know it." 

_"Santana."_

Once again, Quinn interjected on his behalf. With a sigh, she placed her hands on the Latina's shoulders, refusing to let Santana shrug them off. 

"Look. I am not defending what he said or saying he has a point. You and Brittany will make this work and be happy together. But you lashing out and verbally attacking things about him that he can't change? That's not okay, either." 

That seemed to take the wind out of Santana's sails. She finally turned the full focus of her dark eyes to Quinn.

"Seriously, Q, you should have seen the way he hung around a nursing home and played Peter Pan for them." 

Or not. Kurt sighed. 

"Santana, that was important to Kurt," Rachel replied. "And if you didn't really want to support him, you shouldn't have come with us to see it." 

Kurt held up a hand to stop anyone else from responding. 

"Quinn's right about one thing. I was seriously out of line back there. This thing with Blaine... I just don't want you and Brittany to jump into something you'll regret and be unhappy for the rest of your lives." 

Santana managed to get Quinn off of her and faced Kurt once more. 

"Look, Kurt, Britt and I don't have Blaine's wandering eyes... or his tendency to blow almost everything out of proportion. And _maybe_ I shouldn't have said you were a sexless, self-centered baton twirler. But you really pissed me off, okay?" 

He nodded.

"I know. And I'm sorry. It really wasn't my intention. You know what? You guys can handle the lesson. I'm going home. And Santana, tell Brittany I didn't mean to ruin this for her." 

Rachel gaped a bit at his declaration. 

"Kurt --" 

"Let him go," Santana said. "He probably has a lot of wounds to lick since he regrets throwing the hobbit on his ass. And I said pretty terrible things. We should take a break from each other for a while." 

Rachel nodded reluctantly and let Quinn lead her back into the choir room. 

"Those two should get a room."

That got her a chuckle from Kurt. She once again turned her attention back to him. 

"Look, I wasn't trying to put all the blame on the breakup on you. I just wanted to go for the jugular. Tit for tat, you know?" 

"Right. I'll talk to you later." 

He turned to go, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Berry was right. I didn't mean it when I said you weren't invited to the wedding." 

With that, she turned on her heel and headed back to the choir room. 

_Well, that went better than I thought it would._

**Author's Note:**

> The very first line of the fic was from the original rant. I also referenced some of the other things she said to him. Having not seen it in a while, I may have messed with the order of what she said to Kurt in the episode itself.


End file.
